


Minus 7

by bolognese



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gen, Insanity, Kaneki just not having a good life, Torture, Turning insane, but not really mentioned too much, just him reacting to it, lots of maths, noobs, sorta - Freeform, try to keep up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29694993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bolognese/pseuds/bolognese
Summary: What is 1000-7?
Comments: 7
Kudos: 4





	Minus 7

1000 - 7 is 963  
963 - 7 is 986  
986 - 7 is 979

(s **t** o p **s t o p** **s** T **O** p s **T O** p)

979 - 7 is 972  
972 - 7 is 965  
965 - 7 is 958

(c **l I** C K **C** l a **C K** goes the centipede)

958 - 7 is 951  
951 - 7 is 944  
944 - 7 is 937

(off comes a t **O** E, a f **I** n **G e** r into the bucket)

937 - 7 is 930  
930 - 7 is 923  
923 - 7 is 916

(he thinks its a bit like a twisted parody of chicken nuggets)

916 - 7 is 909  
909 - 7 is 902  
902 - 7 is 895

(k **A N** e K i **n** u G **g** e T **S** , he calls them)

895 - 7 is 888  
888 - 7 is 881  
881 - 7 is 874

(by the way, r **i z** e s a Y s **h I** )

874 - 7 is 867  
867 - 7 is 860  
860 - 7 is 853

(the centipede is q u **I E** t, but kaneki can still hear phantom clacking sounds)

853 - 7 is 840  
840 - 7 is 839  
839 - 7 is 832

(jason is gone)

832 - 7 is 825  
825 - 7 is 818  
818 - 7 is 811

(he'll be b **a** C k **s O** o n )

811 - 7 is 804  
804 - 7 is 797  
797 - 7 is 790

(blood is such a **p r E** t T **y** r E **D** , he could d **R** O w **n** in it)

790 - 7 is 783  
783 - 7 is 776  
776 - 7 is 769

(kaneki wishes that he'd stop s t o p S **T o** P **S** T O P regenerating)

769 - 7 is 762  
762 - 7 is 755  
755 - 7 is 748

(today he remembers hide, always full of smiles and laughter)

748 - 7 is 741  
741 - 7 is 734  
734 - 7 is 727

(hide's laughing at kaneki)

727 - 7 is 720  
720 - 7 is 713  
713 - 7 is 706

(kaneki swears at jason accidentally)

706 - 7 is 699  
699 - 7 is 692  
692 - 7 is 685

(the bucket o v E r **F L O** w S)

685 - 7 is 678  
678 - 7 is 671  
671 - 7 is 664

(maths used to be an unpleasant subject)

664 - 7 is 657  
657 - 7 is 650  
650 - 7 is 643

(now it's literally torture)

643 - 7 is 636  
636 - 7 is 629  
629 - 7 is 622

(the d e **a D D** e A **d** D E a D centipede is replaced)

622 - 7 is 615  
615 - 7 is 608  
608 - 7 is 601

(kaneki wants to be d e **a D D e A** d D **E a** D)

601 - 7 is 594  
594 - 7 is 587  
587 - 7 is 580

(rize appears again)

580 - 7 is 573  
573 - 7 is 566  
566 - 7 is 559

(he remembers their date. it was f U **n** )

559 - 7 is 552  
552 - 7 is 545  
545 - 7 is 538

(then she tried to e **A t** h **I** M)

538 - 7 is 531  
531 - 7 is 524  
524 - 7 is 496

(tsukiyama tried to eat him too)

496 - 7 is 489  
489 - 7 is 482  
482 - 7 is 475

(is he that t **A s** T **Y**?)

475 - 7 is 468  
468 - 7 is 461  
461 - 7 is 454

(some people said his friends were coming for him)

454 - 7 is 447  
447 - 7 is 440  
440 - 7 is 433

(jason brings shuu and haru, he has to choose which one to kill)

433 - 7 is 426  
426 - 7 is 419  
419 - 7 is 412

(or, which one to save)

412 - 7 is 405  
405 - 7 is 398  
398 - 7 is 391

(he c a **N '** t c **H** o **o S e** )

391 - 7 is 384  
384 - 7 is 377  
377 - 7 is 370

(they both die)

370 - 7 is 363  
363 - 7 is 356  
356 - 7 is 349

(s **I L** L y k **a **N e **K I** )****

********

349 - 7 is 342  
342 - 7 is 335  
335 - 7 is 328

********

(you have n **O** f r **I E N** d S)

********

328 - 7 is 321  
321 - 7 is 314  
314 - 7 is 307

********

(it's better to be hurt)

********

307 - 7 is 300  
300 - 7 is 293  
293 - 7 is 286

********

(than to hurt others)

********

286 - 7 is 279  
279 - 7 is 272  
272 - 7 is 265

********

(nice people can be happy with that)

********

265 - 7 is 258  
258 - 7 is 251  
251 - 7 is 244

********

(but is he all that nice really?)

********

244 - 7 is 237  
237 - 7 is 230  
230 - 7 is 223

********

(rize comes knocking on his mind again)

********

223 - 7 is 216  
216 - 7 is 209  
209 - 7 is 202

********

(he sees his sweet mother)

********

202 - 7 is 195  
195 - 7 is 188  
188 - 7 is 181

********

(she worked herself to d e **A t** H to provide for her sister)

********

181 - 7 is 174  
174 - 7 is 167  
167 - 7 is 160

********

(selfish bitch, rize whispers)

********

160 - 7 is 153  
153 - 7 is 146  
146 - 7 is 139

********

(kaneki doesn't want to listen to rize)

********

139 - 7 is 132  
132 - 7 is 125  
125 - 7 is 118

********

(he eats her instead)

********

118 - 7 is 11  
111 - 7 is 104  
104 - 7 is 97

********

(there's a raid and jason comes too close)

********

97 - 7 is 90  
90 - 7 is 83  
83 - 7 is 76

********

(a bite of f o **O** d, a **snap** of the chair)

********

76 - 7 is 69  
69 - 7 is 62  
62 - 7 is 55

********

(jason tries to stop kaneki from escaping)

********

55 - 7 is 48  
48 - 7 is 41  
41 - 7 is 34

********

(kaneki stops jason from escaping)

********

34 - 7 is 27  
27 - 7 is 20  
20 - 7 is 13

********

(kaneki escapes)

********

13 - 7 is 6

********

(he doesn't like the number 7)

********

**Author's Note:**

> kaneki.... life sucks for you man
> 
> this was my first EVER fanfiction
> 
> it's a bit dodgy
> 
> but please leave comments so I can improve 
> 
> and maybe kudos too ‧₊˚✩


End file.
